


Blindside

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humour, Indulgent Fic, M/M, Middle of the night love realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, you<i> love</i> me. As in, you love me enough to burn the world and lay the ashes at my feet if that is what I asked of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindside

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. The fic that should have been developed carefully when I am awake and not half asleep at three in the morning.

Hux startles awake at the sudden revelation that pierces the fog between waking and sleeping. Next to him, Ren flails in response to being elbowed as Hux scrambles up against the headboard.

"What is it?" He slurs, flicking the switch for his reading light. "What happened?"

Hux is pale, hazel eyes wide. Couple that with the wild, sleep mussed red hair of his, it would have served to make a peculiar and comical sight. Had it not been for the fact that Hux has his lips parted around unspoken syllables.

"Hux? You're scaring me." Ren frowns, reaching over to hold him by his delicate wrists.

Hux's lips work for a moment or two, before his owlish eyes blink once. "You love me."

Ren snorts. "Of course I do. I am marrying you and your crazy, didn't I?"

Hux shakes his head, clambering over to cup Ren's cheeks between his hands. "No, no, no. That's- I mean, you  _love_ me. As in, you love me enough to burn the world and lay the ashes at my feet if that is what I asked of you."

There is a pause. A beat of silence before Ren moves his hand to check Hux's temperature at his brow. Once satisfied that this was not a sudden bout of fever, Ren smiles. "If that is what you wish. I would ask about what brought this on, but honestly, my alarm is in three hours and I want to sleep with my fiancé in my arms."

Hux allows himself to be folded into an embrace. The room goes dark when the lights are off, illuminated only by the streetlamps. Slowly, he inches his hands to tangle at Ren's dark tresses. "I would burn the world for you too. If that is what you asked of me."

Ren sighs, nuzzling close. "Good to know. Now go to sleep."


End file.
